Angela- their child
by SarahBear0
Summary: A few centuries in the future. Patch and Nora's seven year old girl, Angela. I DO NOT OWN THE HUSH HUSH SERIES! ALL RIGHT TO THE BOOKS GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK! I WROTE THESE FAN FICTIONS, THAT IS ALL!


A sweet voice floated down the hallway, warming Patch's heart. "Daddy!" the voice shrieked. A little girl ran into the bedroom Patch was sitting in, hopped onto the bed next to him and sang, "Mommy said it's time for bed!"

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Patch, ever the caring daddy, asked. The little girl gave him an exaggerated grin, exposing her perfect, white teeth. "You're good! Now get your jammies on so I can tell you your story," he coaxed her.

Out of nowhere, Patch suddenly saw the seven year old dressed in her pink PJ's, a voice in his head smoothly telling him, _Angela is in her pink jammies. Now is the time to tell her the bed time story because she is just about to walk down the hall to her room, get in bed and fall fast asleep. Tell her a story about Rapunzel. _

Suddenly, Patch wanted nothing more than to tell Angela all about Rapunzel. He could clearly see an image of the princess in his head, long flowing locks spilled out on the floor all around her. All that he could think was, _she must know of this. Angela absolutely must know of this princess before she goes to bed._

Patch barely noticed as Nora walked into the room because he was too busy focusing on those words he just _had_ to say. "Rapunzel was once locked into a tower by her grand-"

"Angela! Are you mind tricking your daddy?" Nora chastised. The girl hung her head low, obviously ashamed, or at least guilty. By now Patch was slowly remembering his real thoughts, not the thoughts implanted in his head by his daughter. Looking at her now, he saw not her pink PJ's, but instead a blue tank top and shorts.

"Angela! You know that's an automatic time out!" Patch reminded her.

In a small, defeated voice, Angela said, "Yes, Daddy. I'll go sit in timeout." She walked slowly out the door, leaving Nora and Patch alone in the room. Nora shut the door, knowing full well that even on the other side of the house Angela would've been able to hear every word of their conversation. They could only talk about private things when she was sleeping or completely lost in something.

Usually the only thing Angela ever became completely lost in was when she was working out. She enjoyed exercising so incredibly much that it was unbelievable. The seven year old was about as devoted to her work outs as a male body builder. Luckily, it never showed. The human third of her never let it because it wasn't possible for her muscles to grow past a certain size. Even though Angela could lift a car, she looked like the average second grader. Her parents were quite grateful that she stayed looking like any other kid. They couldn't imagine how she might be made fun of if she looked different.

Angela had received the best from both of them. From Nora's side she had gotten her amazing gift at mind tricking and speaking. From her father she had gotten her physical abilities. She got her looks either from both of them, or she got them from the angel in Patch's blood. Surprisingly enough, Angela was actually pretty short. They weren't sure why, but they decided it wasn't worth wondering about. They could spend their time wondering why she didn't look like a male body builder, but they knew it wasn't worth it.

_Angel. _Nora looked up at Patch and smiled. He had been gone all day at work and it was obvious that she was happy to see him.

_Did you have a good day at work?_

_I missed you. So no._

_You always say that. _Nora rolled her eyes as she thought that and started to the bed. Sitting beside him, she leaned her head into his neck, intertwining their fingers. She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. Unable to move the strand of hair by blowing on it, Patch gently tucked it behind her ear and closed his eyes, resting his head on hers.

_I always miss you. And Angela. I wish I could be here with you. _

_She blocked me today. I tried to teach her more about finding a signature way to screw with people's thoughts. I hated showing her how I cut off people's senses when I use my own signature move, the mental bombs. But she just kept asking me to do it again and again. Said she was working on something but wouldn't tell me what. I only planned on showing her the effects my signature move once. I refused at first but she demanded. After the tenth time she told me to do it, one final time. When I tried she blocked me somehow. It was amazing. No one has ever been able to block my best mind trick. Even Dante, and we both know how experienced he was. She's something special, Patch. I hadn't even told her that it was possible to put up a mental wall yet._

Patch sat still for moment before calling for Angela. When she appeared at the doorway he grinned. "Come here, honey," he said, his voice kind. She nodded, looking guilty still, as if she suspected that whatever she was being called for was more of a punishment of some sort. She didn't expect Patch to sit up and swoop her off her feet and into the bed with them. As she was being picked up she squealed with delight. "Maybe we can go ahead and tell you the bedtime story, instead of waiting for you to get ready for bed," Patch said with a secretive smile. He glanced at Nora for confirmation, not wanting to undermine her. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, making sure Angela didn't notice.

Patch looked at them and for nearly three minutes he didn't say a word, just soaked in the scene: his beautiful wife leaning against on his left, snuggled close to him. To his right was his seven year old Angela, also snuggled against him, closed eyes, waiting for him to start the story. Just before starting in on Rapunzel's story, he murmured, "I love you two. My two Angels."

"Love you too, Daddy," Angela replied, keeping her eyes closed while she waited patiently for the story.

_Angel? _Patch asked Nora.

_I love you a little more each day._

Patch finally started the story. He realized how perfect his life was. For centuries he had wandered the Earth, lonelier than he could ever comprehend. Then he met Nora. That had been 260 years ago, he never would forget the day he had 'suggested' to their biology teacher that they be moved. Finally, 4 year later, they had a huge wedding. Ever since then Nora had been extremely scared at what type of off spring they might produce. He didn't blame her; the first fallen angel never would've expected a nephilim after being with a human. She had been right to worry. Never had they expected such perfection when they had Angela. She was 1/3 human, 1/3 nephilim, and 1/3 angel.

The way Patch liked to imagine it was that she was a little piece of everything. All the good things but none of the bad. Well, depending on how she used her 'skills.' But they never worried about that, they trusted Angela was great at making the right choices.

By the time Rapunzel had met the Prince outside of the tower walls, both girls were asleep at Patch's side. He didn't mind though.


End file.
